


You Know Me

by Princess of Power (Pulpbomb)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, khanolly, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulpbomb/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Power
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan convinces Molly she knows who he is, deep down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toe in the Khanolly waters. Originally posted on my tumblr. 
> 
> Quick, little ficlet.

“You know who I am, Dr. Hooper.” Khan growled as he entered her quarters.

Molly jumped from where she was sorting papers at her desk. “Of course I do! You’re John Harrison & you blew up the Archive a week ago!”

Khan shook his head and slowly approached her. “No. That’s not what I mean. I mean, you know me. Deep down. They altered your memories but you know me. I can prove it to you.”

Molly stood her ground as Khan crossed the room to stand before her. This close she had to crane her neck to look him in the eye. She was disturbed to feel a flush of warmth pervading her body at his nearness. This man was a killer, how could she be attracted to him?! ‘Well, look at him. The man is a perfect specimen. You know, if you ignore the mass murderering aspect.’ She mentally shook herself. ‘Focus, Molly! He says he knows you, but you don’t know him. What is he talking about?’

Khan lifted a hand to cup her cheek gently before moving it to the nape of her neck. He looked deep into her eyes. “Molly. Look how your body reacts to mine. You want me. Because your body recognizes its mate.”

Molly couldn’t deny her reaction to his presence but still shook her head resolutely. ‘Mate?! He’s crazy.’ “No, I don’t know you. I never saw you before they sent out the wave with your photo after the Archive bombing. I do not know you.”

“My Molly, always so stubborn. I told you, they altered your memories. Removed any trace of me. He used you to manipulate me. But that stops now.” Khan wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his hard body.

“Who? What? What are you talking about?” Molly found she didn’t want to pull away from him. She wanted to somehow get closer, to climb inside him somehow so they would never be separated again. ‘What the… Where did that come from?’

“Hush, Molly, I’ll explain everything in due course. But right now, all I can think about is showing you that You. Are. Mine.” Khan’s voice dropped impossibly deeper and he lowered his head to slant his mouth over hers. 

She melted into the embrace. No touch had ever felt like this. No man had ever made her feel this way with just a kiss. He felt like home. Her mind blanked as he deepened the kiss, licking his way into her mouth and plundering its depths.

He dragged his lips along her jaw to kiss and suckle at her neck. Molly wrapped her arms around him to hold him closer.

“See, Molly? See how you react to me? You belong to me. I belong to you.” Khan’s lips brushed the shell of her ear as he whispered and a shiver ran down her spine.

“Oh God. Yes.” Molly couldn’t think, could only feel the way her body fit perfectly against his. How familiar his lips felt on her skin.

“Say my name, Molly. I know you remember. Say my name.” Khan growled before attaching his mouth to the sensitive skin on her neck and sucking a bruising mark.

Her whole body shuddered at the sensation. And suddenly, she did remember. ‘Oh my God. How could she have ever forgotten?!’

“Sherlock.”


End file.
